


Sofa

by softspoken (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Shit, based on ed sheerans Sofa, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis wants to cuddle, and Harry just happened to be around. Based on Ed Sheeran's Sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> so i orphaned this work because i didnt really want it in my works anymore but if you want to read anything else i've written, this is [my account](http://archiveofourown.org/users/softspoken)

_-_

_She's reinventing loving me_

_When we're resembling cutlery on the sofa_

They had done what felt like a million interviews, and two teenage boys could only take so much.

Harry had stumbled into the room, in a tired haze, and flopped onto the sofa, to which Louis followed, landing right on top of Harry.

"Mmph! Get of me, you tosser," Harry tried to push him off but Louis just grumbled and shifted around a bit, which did  _absolutely_  nothing.

"Is that  _any_  way to talk to your boyfriend?" Louis pouted and lifted his head to look at him. Harry gave him a look.

_And my eyes are closed_

_And I'm way too tired_

"You'e adorable, babe. Really. But I'm way too tired to cuddle," Harry tried to lifted Louis up but Louis just wrapped his arms around his neck and straddled his waist,  _clinging_  to him.

"No," Louis whined.

"Louis, I want to go to bed, baby. Please?" Harry tried again.

"But I wanna stay on the sofa..."Louis tightened his grip on Harry, now wrapped around him like a koala.

Harry sighed, knowing Louis wouldn't let up. "Fine," he sighed.

Louis smiled gleefully and scooted himself up so his head was just under Harry's chin. Harry smiled slightly at the feel of the short caramel hairs poking him.

_Hoody still smells of the beach bonfire_

Louis nuzzled his face into Harry's chest and inhaled. "You smell like the beach, Hazza."

Harry hummed. "It must be the hoodie. I think it's Liam's."

"I like it," Louis smiled and inhaled again. 

_And it's cold outside, again_

"It's cold outside isn't it?" Harry mumbled, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist and playing with his hair with the other.

"Yeah. It's been chilly all week. Do you think we have to go anywhere else?" Louis placed a small kiss on Harry's jaw.

_We could fly to Berlin, Tokyo or Jamaica_

_We can go where you want_

_Say the word and I'll take ya_

"Well, yes. There's Berlin, Tokyo, and Jamaica. The world, really," Harry teased and kissed his cheek in return.

"No, you idiot," Louis laughed. "I meant, today. _I wanna stay inside all day_." Louis leaned and rubbed his nose into Harry's neck.

"No, we don't. We've got tomorrow off, as well," Harry said tightening his grip on Louis' waist.

"Good," Louis felt himself melt into Harry's touch.

_Two, boiled and brew_

_Two sugars ain't too sweet for you_

"You want some tea, love?" Harry asked, knowing how much his Boobear loved his tea.

"Not when you make it. Who the hell drinks tea with sugar in it?"  Louis huffed, his warmth breath hitting the side of Harry's face.

"Normal people," Harry replied. "And besides, it's only two."

"That's too sweet," Louis pursed his lips and blew in Harry's ear, making him jump and nudge away.

_On the sofa, where we lay_

_I wanna stay inside all day_

"Stop," Harry laughed but Louis didn't stop. "Two can play that game," Harry said mischievously. And he put his hands under Louis' armpits and began to twiddle his fingers.

"Stop! Harry!" Louis screamed between laughs. "I c-can't breath!"

Harry stopped and waited for Louis to catch his breath. He leaned up and placed a peck on Louis' lips. Their faces broke into smiles and Louis leaned down to press their lips together.

_And it feels like I'm flying_

Harry always felt like he was flying when he was with Louis. Like with Louis by his side, he could do  anything.

They broke apart and Harry grinned happily at him. "I love you."

Louis gaped at him. That was the first time he'd said that to him. 

_We can go where you want_

_Say the word, and I'll take ya_

"I love you too," Louis' mouth broke into a massive smile and his eyes crinkled under his cheekbones.

Harry brought their mouths together, once again, into a sweet, passionate kiss. 

"So, do you still want to go to bed?" Louis asked when they broke apart.

_But I'd rather stay on the sofa_

_On the sofa_

_On the sofa, with you_

"No. I'd rather stay on the sofa with you."

+


End file.
